


I'm Tired and Angry (but somebody should be)

by watchoutforbats



Series: Dark PJO fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angry Annabeth Chase, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Annabeth Chase, BAMF Percy Jackson, Character Study, Dark Annabeth Chase, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, My First AO3 Post, Oops, Power Swap, Solangelo cameo, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchoutforbats/pseuds/watchoutforbats
Summary: Percy, it seemed, could also sense the Wrongness. She noticed him coming long before she should have. He was keeping his face neutral, but she had known him long enough to pin point the signs of his growing anxiety. She kissed him, because, why not?"I think we need to talk to Chiron," she whisperedOrAnnabeth Chase and Percy Jackson accidentally switch powers.





	1. I woke up (on the wrong side of reality)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Thanks for clicking! This is my first ever fanfiction and im pretty proud of what i have so far. If you have any writing tips for me i would LOVE to hear them in the comments. Construtive critisism is my gal. Anyway, enjoy!

No one knew how it happened. 

Annabeth went to sleep, just like she did every night. She made sure her cabin mates were fine. Then she trekked over to Percy’s cabin. She brushed her teeth, put on her pyjamas, read for a while and tucked herself in to bed. The last thing she remembers is Percy faint snoring (he could never stay up as long as her, try as he might) and the red blink of the alarm clock reading 12:43 am. 

Curiously enough, Annabeth doesn’t remember having any nightmares. The dreams that usually plagued her at night seemingly vanished without a trace. 

That morning nothing seemed wrong. Annabeth went about her day as she usually would. She had breakfast. She taught self defense classes at 9 o'clock. She attended a counselor meeting at 11:30, then had lunch with Percy at the beach. It was at lunch that she realised that something was Wrong. 

All day, she had been... restless. Annabeth Chase was not restless. And yet... She felt like there was a horrible gaping hole in her chest. Like something glass and sharp had shattered in her sternum. Like something was stirring deep in her soul. Whatever it was, it was angry. She didn’t like that feeling, it was Wrong.

After Tartarus, things had been difficult. She figured in was just, one of those days. Literal Hell can do strange things to person. Angry was a normal feeling. 

Then she got to the water. 

Suddenly she understood why Percy liked to go the beach so often. It was like the ocean was a puzzle piece just waiting to fill the strange gaping hole inside of her. The pointy glass shards softened and the horrible swirling feeling dampened. It was soothing. It was Wrong. 

Annabeth was a child of Athena, sworn nemesis of the god of the ocean. Poseidon’s territory should not calm her. She had never been scared of the sea, but she had known better than to trust the ever-changing waves. The ocean was reckless and cold. It took no prisoners and cared for no one. It was Wrong for the ocean to pacify her, to let her breath for the first time since the Pit, yet heighten her awareness of her surrounding.

Percy, it seemed, could also sense the Wrongness. She noticed him coming long before she should have. He was keeping his face neutral, but she had known him long enough to pin point the signs of his growing anxiety. She kissed him, because, why not? 

"I think we need to talk to Chiron," she whispered, so the other campers, who were not so discretely watching Camp Half-Bloods power couple, wouldn’t hear. He nodded, worry tracing his eyes with wrinkles. 

Annabeth was a demigod, a half blood child of a god! She should be used to the strange Wrongness. She should not be scared! Still she couldn't deny the thump of her heart in her chest. She couldn’t help but fear the swirling madness inside her.

○●○●○●○●○

It took Mr. D and a help from the Hecate cabin to figure out what had happened. They had, somehow, switched abilities. 

That meant, for once, Percy had the battle plans and strategies, and she was the reckless fool. How could something steal her intelligence! The thought itself seemed impossible. But, maybe that was the magic sinking in. Would Annabeth from yesterday be able to figure it out? She voiced these thoughts. Chiron, seeming more agitated then before explained; 

"No child, we believe that it has just taken away the abilities you received from your respective godly parents. Your intelligence is your own. Your desire to learn and ability to learn quickly is handed down from your mother."

This didn't satisfy Annabeth.

"But how did this happen? Why did this happen?" She demanded, her hands shaking. She was angry, yes. But also worried, so, so, so worried. Percy grabbed her hand reassuring her of his presence. After the Hera incident she liked to know he was there. Percy was her life line, he was her everything. She was glad to know that even thought they had to go through this bullshit, they could go through it together.  
“Makes sense,” noted Percy, “I asked Will how to bandage someone's leg this morning. I freaked myself out because I actually cared.” Annabeth snorted. She had not missed how he ignored her question, but his humor diffused the situation and calmed her burning rage. Usually she was better at controlling her emotions.  
“How do we fix it,” she asked, her hand clenching around Percy’s to ground herself. Her eyes burned. Her emotions were all over the place.  
“We don’t know yet.” Says Lou Ellen from Hecate and, suddenly, Annabeth remembers what her mother had said when she had first warned her about Percy.  
'The ocean is expressive, its loud and just as beautiful as it is dangerous.'  
'The ocean is expressive.' She understood now Mother. She felt as if a hurricane was swirling beneath her skin. The hole inside her was a chasm, the shards of glass sharpened into knives. She couldn’t breath. The wall that she usually put up to block the anger was starting to crack. The swirling madness that had been growing all day was at its bursting point. The world dulled and noise dampened into a buzz. Her vision tunneled and Annabeth broke.


	2. And there's a madness that's just coursing right through me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Smaller chapter, i know. School's been crazy! The teachers are threatening a strike, so i guess if that works out it'll mean more time to write...  
This chapters not my favorite but i felt the need to post something because I've been gone for so long. Enjoy!

Annabeth woke up in the infirmary .  
Percy tells her she exploded. She can’t remember any of it. He says that all of the pipes burst and all of the big house was flooded. He says that she's okay, that its alright to lose control. That, sometimes he loses control too. Does she remember the bathroom incident? Gods, that was so long ago. She shouldn't worry no one was hurt. The repairs will be easy and cabin 9 has been asking to do upgrades forever, anyway.  
Annabeth knows better.   
She see the scared and accusatory expressions of the campers that they pass on their way to Percy’s cabin. She doesn't blame them. She feels the same.   
The worst part of it all is that somewhere, deep in her soul she actually enjoyed it.  
The horrible swirling madness is gone. The shards of glass, the gaping chasm, it all seemed to have disappeared. Gone, for now. Call her crazy (no seriously, she feels like she is going insane) but she's certain the feeling will be back.   
Something inside her wants her to do it again. To let go. Let her emotions flow through her like a waterfall. The dam inside her at its bursting point.   
Percy is still talking and Annabeth tries, she really does, to listen, but her mind is moving too fast. She can't help but feel overwhelmed. She can sense every drop of water dripping from the faucet in Percy’s bathroom, she can feel the creek in the woods steadily moving to the lake. The lake! Dear gods the lake. Annabeth can feel every current, sense every creature below the waves and its so loud! She wants to punch something, she wants to scream! It’s too much, too much, TOO MUCH!   
“-nabeth. Annabeth! Hey! Look at me, it’s okay! You're okay! Focus on me!” Its Percy. Annabeth is trembling. She can even speak. She just buries her face in his shirt and lets him hold her. She wants to say she didn’t even notice that she was crying but she can feel every tear that slides down her face and it’s horrible. She can even feel how sweaty her skin is.   
“Its too much,” she manages to croak out, and, it is. Her heart is racing. How does he deal with this everyday? She voices this thought. Percy shrugged.  
“I think that you’re going through a lot right now. I’m usually fine unless I get really emotional. I can't say I know what you are feeling though, you got all my Poesidon-y stuff, I just got weirdly good at being a know it all.” She slaps him, of course. “Usually its bad after I have a nightmare. Then I just try to ground myself. Focus on something else. I like to go swimming.” He smiled “I think I know the perfect spot.”  
○●○●○●○●○  
Annabeth can't say she’s not nervous. The water is cold and she’s never been here before. The waves look menacing and dangerous. She knows she can't drown, yet her stomach still rolls with nerves. She breaths in, out, in, and out again.  
Percy stands beside her looking encouraging as ever. He smiles and suddenly Annabeth is 14 again and VERY aware just how shirtless he is. She's blushing and… He is totally laughing at her! He covers his face and she glares. Gods he's cute. Wind sweeping through his… No! She is angry right now! She wants to be the one laughing!   
Suddenly Percy is very wet. Now they're both laughing.   
“Oh you asked for it, Wise Girl!” He laughed, splashing into the water, kicking it up at her. Annabeth is giggling and, not wet at all. Ha! That’s right! She’s the one who can’t lose water fights now!  
“Not Wise Girl, now Seaweed Brain! I’m the, my gods, I'M the Seaweed brain!”  
“Ha, that makes me Wise Guy, right Seaweed Brain?”  
“No, wait, I take it back!”  
“Can't do that, sorry! I'm the smart one now!”  
Annabeth laughed and pushed Percy under the water. The idiot had the gall to look insulted as he was submerged. She dove after him with a splash.   
It was beautiful. The whole world around her, so gorgeous and so blue. Sunlight filtered onto kelp and sand sparkled, doted with shells. Fish swam gracefully, their scales glinting in the filtered light. It took Annabeth a second to realise she was breathing underwater. She touched her lips in shock. It felt no different then breathing air. Curious.   
She felt a tap on her shoulder. Percy was swimming beside her. He mimed a circle around his face. Oh. He wanted her to make a air bubble. She had seen him make one countless times before, yet she had no idea how to make one herself. A flash of panic shot through her. Di immortals! Percy would drown if she didn't do something! He seemed to notice her plight. He mimed breathing, in, out, in, out. In, out, in, out. She could do it! Something Frank Zhang had told her back on the Argo came to her; ‘keep it simple’. She could do that. Keep it simple. She breathed. Focus. There was a sharp tug in her gut and She opened her eyes to Percy smiling at her from a underwater air bubble. She had done it! Yes! Percy smiled at her and together they took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, i apreaciate criticism. New chapter will come out soon! I dont actually own a computer so ive been writing on my phone. This does delay how fast i can write but i will try to get you guys the next chapter!


	3. Oops i did it again (i forgot what i was losing my mind about)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOO NEW CHAPTER! Just kidding im tired and want to die, but here, take my 1000 words of grinding my soul into little pieces.
> 
> Anyway... no strike :(( i had to go to school. 
> 
> Thanks for the love guys :)  
Also the title of this work comes from Halseys "Nightmare" and the chapter titles come from fall out boys "Young and a menace"  
ENJOY!!

It was long past midnight by the time they returned from the water. Annabeth managed to dry them both off. The harpy were making their patrol around camp grounds, but every one knew that even they avoided the forest. Somethings in that forest were too scary even for other monsters. 

“Di immortals, if we run into Katie Gardener and Travis Stoll making out in the woods I am going to lose it.” Complained a shivering Percy. He wasn’t wrong, the forest was notorious for being a save haven for horny teenagers. At least, the edge of the forest. A popular camp ghost story is about two young lovers who go for a midnight “stroll" in the forest and never returned. Annabeth shivers. When it comes to stories at camp half blood, you can never tell what's true and what's myth. For all she knows Jack and Sarah were two very real people. Who died. In these woods. Annabeth knows its silly to be scared. Tons of people have died in the forest. They were demigods for the love of Athena. They died all the time! But somehow, knowing that two people died in the woods, knowing their names and nothing else, it made it scarier.  
No.

She wasn’t scared. She WASN’T. Annabeth Chase had walked through hell! She wasn’t even nervous.  
So she continued. Percy clutched her hand in the darkness. It was a anchor meant to help him, she knew, but somehow it helped her too. The endless darkness was somewhat similar to the fall to Tartarus. Annabeth’s heart leaped at every misstep and divot in the ground. To put it gently, she was on 0edge. To put it truthfully, she was freaking the fuck out.  
It was not ten minutes into their walk before they heard it. 

What was it? They didn’t know. It could have been a huge drakon (unlikely, since drakons are one of the loudest creatures known to demigod kind). Or even Clarisse La rue from Ares’ cabin (extremely unlikely as Clarisse IS the loudest creature known to demigod kind). 

The noise wasn’t a sort of a rhythmic thunk, bang, thunk, bang. The bang reassembled sheet metal clanking together. A quite hiss filled the air, like a spider creeping up on it's prey. Annabeth knew that sound anywhere. Empousai. 

Annabeth couldn’t express her hatred of empousai enough. They were horrible demons. Sure, all monsters are terrible, they have no qualms about killing humans if need be. Empousai, however purposely hunt mortals and kill them for sport. Its disgusting and cruel.  
The clank-hiss grew louder and a figure emerged from the trees. Kelli. 

“I hear the son of the sea god has fallen. I hear he is no more powerful than a common child of Athena. I hear the great Perseus Jackson is WEAK.” Crooned the Empousai. She laughed. Beside her Percy drew Riptide.  
I took her a second to realise she was shaking. How dare she. Rage coursed through her and she took I a step forward. Annabeth was so angry she couldn’t see straight, the world was spinning, everything in hyperfocus.

“Annabeth?” Percy sounded worried. “You're scaring me, Beth …” Annabeth was practically twitching now, something more than rage was flowing through her. Kelli was laughing. She wanted to make her scared, to kill her. Annabeth wanted the same for her. After all she did, didn’t she deserve to suffer? Shouldn’t she get the fate she dealt to so many others? Draining their blood until they died, a cruel and terrible fate, shouldn’t she share it? Annabeth was calm now, calmer than she had been in a while. Everything was clear now. Kelli had to suffer, she had to die.

Percy’s worried questions and Kelli’s laughter had faded to a white buzz. She walked with purpose now, making her way to Kelli and her band of empousai that had appeared from the woods. 

Annabeth’s hands were stretching out against her will. Something dark and terrible was gathering in her stomach. The madness and shards of glass had returned with a passion. A hungry darkness had clawed its way up her throat. Annabeth could feel every cell of blood coursing through the monster's veins. She laughed , something cold and dangerous. The laugh of a madman.

○●○●○●○●○●○

This time Annabeth didn’t pass out. She stayed awake and fully aware, watching in morbid curiosity as Kelli’s blood spilled out her mouth and her tears stung her face. The madness was very content. For once the terrible gaping hole in her chest didn’t seem so Wrong.  
Finally, it seemed, everything was Right.  
○●○●○●○●○●○

Annabeth woke up in the infirmary with major deja-vu and promptly puked her guts out in the nearest garbage can.  
Percy hugged her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear. Annabeth had never loved him more. He was so loyal, she could not help but think. Too loyal.  
No one but Percy Jackson could love a Monster.  
○●○●○●○●○●○

Annabeth remembered the way Kelli's face contorted in agony. She remembered her cries for mercy. The blood that flowed freely down her chin. The way her insides became her outsides. The way she screamed. Annabeth hates herself for loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed i changed my name(again). Sorry for any confusion.  
Critism appreciated. I want to do words better.  
Also goodnight. Or morning or whatever. Here in canada (not all of canada just my time zone doofus) its like 8:00 pm and its the middle of fall, so cold. My window was open for like, ever and now im freezing but: 
> 
> HAPPY ALMOST HALLOWEEN


	4. not sure im there yet (but im certain ive arrived)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! I'm sorry this is so late! schools been kicking me in the butt! sort of a short ending but I'm a proud mama so here you go. Annabeth goes off on Camp Jupiter a little bit in the chapter. I love camp Jupiter! please dont think i dont! But i feel like Annabeth has some underlying bad feeling towards the camp that indirectly kidnapped Percy. Feel free to yell at me in the comments and point out any and all mistakes. Thank you for sticking through it with me and all of the comments and kudos ive gotten have absolutely MADE MY DAY. i love you all. i wont keep you any longer ;0

Will Solace told her that they had found a cure. Nico had spent the night in the underworld, searching for answers. She thanked him, of course. Their bickering leads her out of the infirmary. Percy smirked. 

“They are so cute I'm going to throw up.” He said, as if nothing was wrong. 

“Will I swear on Hades left nipple if you don't let me go, I’ll-" Nico swore from the inside of the big house. Annabeth couldn’t help but smirk. One constant in her life was Camp Halfblood. Nico, Will, Katie Gardener from Demeter, Lou Ellen from Hecate and even, Clarisse. These people had always been there for her. Through thick and thin. That was something that no Roman Camp would ever have. People. They were warriors at camp Jupiter. The cohorts disliked each other and tensions were always high. Camp Halfblood had more life! It wasn’t a constant battle for power. Annabeth loved Camp Halfblood for the people.

The people she had majorly lost her cool with…

The people she had quite literally EXPLODED on…

She should apologize.

○●○●○●○●○●○  
It went surprisingly well.  
Annabeth was known for her hubris. Her pride. The cold sweeping feeling of disdain, the constant rush of “I’m better than you, I know it”. She hadn’t realised how much pride could resemble the ocean until she had gained Percy’s powers. 

Pride was like a riptide. It was dangerous and scary and sudden. Creeping up on you when you least expect it to. 

Pride was like a hurricane beneath her skin.

Pride was a gaping hole inside her eating out the love and affection she had to offer.

Pride was a swirling madness, a monster no one could keep at bay. 

Her pride.

The monsters beneath her skin had been there for a long time. They did not just arrive with the strange switch between Percy and herself. Annabeth had her own monsters, and they would like nothing more than to feast on the endless love her family gave her. These monsters wanted to drive away her friends, they wanted to hurt Percy. Not with weapons, but with words. These monsters wanted to do it all to prove that she was better. That she didn’t need them. She didn’t need anyone. Percy’s powers had given them life. The monsters that she had worked so hard to suppress were free. They could claw their way to the surface and break free.  
‘The ocean is expressive’

It took Annabeth far to long to realize that these horrible monsters had been their forever. They could have always crawled up to the surface and broke free.

And Percy? 

He loved her anyway. 

No matter the monster that lived in her, no matter the turmoil that swirled like sea water, no matter the cuts and glass and so, so, so sharp edges.

He loved her. 

So later, Annabeth will meet with Nico and Will. Percy will hold her hand. Then they’ll be back to normal.

Later, Annabeth will go to sleep, just like she does every night. She’ll make sure her cabin mates are fine. Then she’ll walk over to Percy’s cabin. She’ll brush her teeth, put on her pyjamas, read for a while and tuck herself in to bed.

Later, maybe, they’ll go on a date, or two. 

That’s later.

Now?

Now Annabeth is happy to sit on the beach with Percy. The waves lap at their toes and Annabeth’s are completely dry. 

She smiles.

The gaping chasm of darkness, the lightless void, the swirling madness, sews itself up and disappears.

Not forever, that’s an unrealistic expectation for a seventeen-year-old girl.

Just for now.

‘And that?’ Annabeth thinks, ‘Is just fine.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lied, oops! here we are again! once again my love and affection to every one of you! happy holidays and please keep safe in your travels! <3
> 
> (((if you've made it this far; you could check out my tumblr?? no pressure! its @watchoutforbats and its not a fandom blog (tho i am planning to make one) but i think its pretty cool. )))
> 
> thanks for all the kudos guys! it really makes my day! :)
> 
> stay safe and stay cool!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Remember to leave your tips and/or tricks in the comments :)


End file.
